


To The Winner Goes The Spoils

by bugbites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Character Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Non-Consensual Touching, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Torture, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugbites/pseuds/bugbites
Summary: Yang wasn't fast enough.





	1. Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Experimenting with writing abusive relationships. Please be sure to take care of yourselves and don't read to harm yourself.  
> Implied bumbleby as well.

The first time he had been inside of her was altogether a too vivid memory she only ever wanted to forget. She could remember all too well how terrified she'd been when he pushed her against a wall that day. All she had done was ask what had him so mad today. Said she'd better apologize, and so she did. Usually all he wanted was a kiss to make up. He had never been too kind in that department, but she put up with it for the longest she could.

But that day was different. He'd gone in for the kiss, no doubt, but he'd pressed himself so close to her, kissed her so much deeper than normal. She panicked, trying to push him away just a little as he slammed her wrists by her head and shuffled against her. He was shaking. Excited. He could see the terror on her face, she knew he could. But all he did was slap a hand over her mouth and begin kissing rabidly at her jaw and neck.

She'd whined in protest. Cried and begged for mercy, just a little bit. But he just tore away at her clothing like a hungry dog.  
"You need to accept your punishment, Blake," was what he said. "If you love me you'll let me do this for you."

She had just closed her eyes that time. Just let him rub himself against her. Just let him force his way in and violently tear her apart from the inside. She had just let him touch her everywhere. Why did she just let him touch her? Why didn't she fight back? Why didn't she call for someone?

But looking down at the broken body before her reminded her why. Her partner lay before her, eyes wide and white like snow. She could barely see through her tears as she lay on her knees beside Yang's corpse.  
"I'm sorry," she cried, "I'm so sorry!"  
The sound of laughter made her heart drop. She'd been so caught up in her memories and her grief that she'd forgotten. Oh had she forgotten.

"Save it, Blake," Adam said. "You're not sorry just yet."  
She trembled as he stood above her, sword held passively at his side. He said nothing.  
"Your clothes," he spoke after moments of silence. "Take them off. Now."  
Remembering how he'd struck her that night when she protested, she reached for her shirt and began to fumble with it. A smirk made it's way across his face as he returned his weapon to it's resting place. He was waiting.

It was too much. Far too humiliating. Far too cruel. Far too... impossible. She contemplated running, knowing he would kill her and she could be free of him. But that look in his eyes told her he had other plans first, regardless of whether she'd survive the ordeal.  
She reached for her belt first, undoing the straps in her way and shaking as she pushed them down. Trying her best to avoid looking in his direction, she gulped down her fear and reached for her shirt, but stopped.

"I said. Now."

He stomped his heel at her and held his arms out threateningly.

"Or do you want me to do it for you again?"

He licked his lips as she felt her arms get heavier. She didn't want this. She never wanted any of this. And Yang... She was sorry. Oh, God she was so sorry...

"Let's go! I won't wait forever."

She bit her lip, undoing the straps of her shirt and letting the fabric fall from her chest. He let out a groan and stepped closer slowly, still a bit worn out from the fight.

"Beautiful. You haven't changed too much."

She hadn't noticed him taking pieces of his own clothing off until she saw his bare neck and felt his bare hands squeezing at her chest, the other running up her spine. His jacket landed neatly on the ground as he gave a shove, sending her down on top of it. Shoving his knee between her legs, he quickly took up a position uncomfortably close.

"Please," Blake squeaked out, "Don't do this."

"It's too late to beg now, Blake. It's far too late."

His hand wandered to the sensitive flesh of her throat and formed a loose fist around it, cutting off just enough of her air flow. She instinctively reached a hand up to grab at his wrist, though she couldn't hardly get it to budge. Just like always. His thing was brute strength and wrath after all.

She felt something rubbing against her and looked down to see him undoing his pants, sending panic shooting through her nerves. A loud "no" crawled up her throat and rang out as she did what she could to wiggle away from him to no avail. There was no escaping this. Oh, God there was no escaping this.

"Sit still. You know it hurts less if you just behave like a good girl." His tone was harsher than before. Perfect, he was getting uncontrollably excited. His hair had a faint glow to it. She despised that glow. It took little work for him to put her back in her place, just a simple tug on her thigh and he could trap her with his arms by her head no problem.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere. Not now. Not ever again."

Tearing the ribbon from what remained of gambol shroud, he tied it around her neck and gave a sharp pull to emphasize her position below him. His eyes telling her, "You belong here". Humiliation and fear spread not so quietly as she clenched her eyes shut.

"No, that won't do. Open your eyes." She didntd oblige. "Open. Your. Eyes." His grip shifted to her jaw, where he gave a hard squeeze and growled before her eyes opened, meeting his cruel blue gaze with nothing but terror.

"Now that's more like it."

He set to biting her at the curve of her neck. Hard. Hard enough even to draw blood. She hissed, an eye closing immediately upon the familiar burning sensation. Lapping at the blood, he growled deeply from his throat and started to grind roughly against her. She could feel him there, eagerly waiting to claim what was, to him, rightfully his.

His attention had come to her breasts as he sucked and bit and pinched his way around the soft skin she wished she could hide so desperately. One hand squeezing and crushing the one, teeth on her other. Of course he was holding back, he was nibbling on her. Though this didn't stop her from whimpering.

"Pathetic."

With that he suddenly clamped a hand on her mouth and slammed himself into her, roughly pushing her hips to the ground before letting his chest press against her own, making her feel claustrophobic.

 Of course he started rough. He always started rough and he only got rougher from there. A rough kiss and brutal thrusts brought on the burning sensation of tears forming and falling just as fast. He smiled down at her. This was what he wanted. He wanted her to be a sobbing mess below him as he ravaged her. Made her his. And she guessed in a way, she really was now. No... No, she could still...

Courage surged through her in a desperate moment of pure fear. She reeled a hand back as far as she could manage and slapped him hard on his cheek. A moment she quickly regretted as he pinned her arms to the ground, thrusting harder than she could take as she felt something tear and begin to bleed.

Shame. All she felt was shame. Her partner's body lay dead beside them and she was just letting him rut against her. Letting him...

And in an instant she felt him fill her as he slammed his hips against her own. She let out a few pathetic cries before just going limp. It was over. Oh God it was over.

"It's so nice to make up..."

He pulled out of her, regathering himself and throwing what remained of her clothes at her naked, broken form.

"But we aren't done just yet, my love. You're coming home with me."

Blake thought for a moment, staring silently at Yang's corpse. That was it. The only thing she had was taken from her and he managed to take even more. If she went back, then...

"Ok."


	2. Capture

It had been months now. It had to have been, so she thought. Not one moment had he let her leave his side. Not one night did she get to rest. It was like she lived beside - no, beneath the devil himself. It was a blessing, a privilege, so he said. She would know. She would come to terms soon enough. She loved him, too, she had to.

The others did. The ones he'd convinced to stay with him, to follow him and put their faith in him. Seeing her fall had helped with that. Seeing her at his feet had convinced them. He was their leader, after all. Like they had forgotten what she said.

The whole time, there were things she could never forget, herself. The feeling of his very gaze burning her skin, the feeling of his touch left etched in everywhere, the feeling of his excitement... All of it would never leave her mind.

But Yang. Oh, Yang... The look on her face as her life left her eyes would forever haunt her far more than anything he could ever do to her. The way she had... And she never got to... Just those three words. She wished she could've said those three words before it was too late. Before he had taken from her the last thing she loved so dearly.  
She could still hear him, "What does she even see in you?"

The answer was far more complicated than she could find the words for. She saw light in Yang, blinding light. Warmth, strength, love... She saw everything in Yang. Everything she could ever hope for. Everything she could ever need.

But now she sat here, head in his lap as he stroked her hair softly. Far more gentle than even he was capable of He was distracted. He was thinking.  
She wasn't allowed to wear much anymore. Only what he gave her. Frilled dresses and things, always too short. Today it was a small, torn up strapless thing. Red and black, he wouldn't have anything else.

"It compliments the collar," he'd say.  
An extra precaution, in case she ever even thought of attempting to escape again. He held her by a sturdy chain at most times now, if he couldn't there were always spots he could tie her to.

He liked that.

But she had stopped trying to get away.  
Yang couldn't get away, she had to accept this. For her sake. This was just her fate, how it had to be. A punishment for her cowardly ways.

He was talking to some grunt about... Well, she hadn't been listening, just zoning out, thinking about Yang and (much to her dismay) relishing in the only gentle touch she'd received in what felt like centuries. It was almost pleasant, had it not been for his very presence. She'd closed her eyes some time ago, imagining herself in a wide, open field full of flowers and a cotton candy sunset painting the sky. They were all there - Weiss and Ruby affectionately bickering in the background - but she found herself drawn to that brilliant golden glow she'd come to be so familiar with. Again... Why couldn't she stop thinking about her? The idea of gazing deep, deep into those eyes, shining like amethyst reflecting raging fires. Leaning in and...

"Hey," his voice made her cringe, shattering her happy thoughts. "Pay attention. I won't ask nicely next time."  
Next time?

"I'm sorry..."

They were alone now. She hadn't noticed, but it made her chest feel so tight.

"Look at me."

She wasted no time.

"Good," he said, stroking her cheek. It made her stomach turn, that smile on his face as he looked down on her. "I need a little... stress relief. Your little 'friend' has proven to be a lot more elusive than expected."  
Friend?

Suddenly his fist is curled around her hair again.

"I could kill you for what you've done," he growls, pulling her up just barely off of her knees. "You're a traitor to your own kind, Blake. A Schnee of all people..."

Schnee...? Weiss was still alive?

Since Ruby was killed, she had just figured...

"A little brat like that," he said, "deserves a fitting punishment, hm? Remind me again, my darling, whose fault is it that this rat got away?"

She gulped down the urge to cry.

"It was mine."

"Good girl," his smile told her that was the right answer. "You're starting to learn your place. I'm impressed."

She feigned a smile up at him, dreading each and every second he spent taking that mask off. The burning shame he felt when it came to that scar had died down to practically nothing since he'd caught her again. He loved how uncomfortable it made her to see it so plainly. How she squirmed like he was holding a cold blade to her soft skin.

"But," he sighed in disappointment, "Someone has to pay for what she's done, you know that, my dear."

Her throat was dry. He twitched when he mentioned her.

"You'll have to do for now, won't you? You'll take responsibility for now, won't you?"  
For now?

"Yes."

  
"Good girl," he gave her a sweet pat on the head before yanking her against him, pressing himself into her cheek. He loved how broken she looked when she knew what he wanted. Usually her, but this? Oh he he was nearly rabid seeing the realization hit her like a boarbatusk. That she'd have to think about it the whole time she...

"Get to work."  
And with that, she wasted no time. When she hesitated, he'd be angry. He always beat her when he was angry, always. She hated it. She'd never get used to the way he tasted, never. The sounds he made. The way he'd choke her, pull her up onto his lap, bend her over, hit her, bite her, scratch her, cut her, tie her down, cover her in-

"That's right..."

But she wasn't thinking about any of that, she was thinking about Weiss. The way he said that, the way his eyes lit up. He had plans for her, no doubt. Unsavory plans. With the way he treated her, she imagined how horrible it would be for her teammate. As far as Blake went, he loved her. He went easy on her for that.

Easy.

If that was easy, Weiss would... And all because of her again? If she hadn't gone back... They'd still be alive. Weiss wouldn't become his...

"Look at me, bitch!" He's slapped her again.  
She has to force her way up, heavy weights pulling her eyes down, telling them to stay. But he'd take it out on Weiss if she was disobedient again.

"There we go," and he's choking her again.  
Weiss.

"Blake."

Adam.

Weiss. She had to protect Weiss from Adam. Of all of the humans he could get his hands on, it wouldn't be her. It couldn't be her. If it was, she'd have to...

She can't breathe at all. He forced himself down her throat, making some comment about a "treat" that she didn't quite make out. Her face burned a hot red as he let her pull back, unable to stop herself from crying and feeling nothing but utter shame. Defeat. Helplessness.

He pulls her up onto his lap, telling her he'll give her a reward, when some grunt bursts into the room, causing Blake to hide her face in his shoulder. She hated it.

"This had better be good," Adam growled.

"S-sir!" The man bows his head, clearly embarrassed.  
"We, um," he gulps hard, "We found the Schnee girl."


	3. Locked

"Let go of me!"

She could hear Weiss desperately trying to pull away from the grunts that had hold of her. She felt like crying just watching it. Just seeing her friend so helpless and... afraid.

Blake follows close behind Adam, who welcomes the girl with open arms. Her heart is pounding and she feels the urge to run. But she knows. She knows she can't do that. Especially not with Weiss here now.

"Welcome, Ms.Schnee!" Adam was smiling brightly, "I trust you'll find our... humble... camp to your liking." He glares over at the grunts playing some card game on some boxes, who straighten up as soon as they notice.

Weiss is just watching, eyes wide. That look made Blake think of Yang just before...

No, Weiss was right in front of her. She had to focus. Had to think. What could she possibly do to help her now that she was already in the worst place she could possibly end up? A knot caught in her throat as she kept her eyes down.

"...Blake?"

She kept her eyes down.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" She heard a sharp slap and Weiss gasp. She could see the tears slowly falling down the girl's face already. She could say nothing.

"What do you want from me?!"

"Oh," Adam's smile stretched across his face again, "I want a lot from you, little Schnee."

Little Schnee. It made her heart burn with anger to hear him call her that.

"For starters, I want you in my quarters. Now," he nods to the grunt that has her arm as the man wastes no time getting on his way, dragging Weiss behind him.

Adam laughs, looking down on Blake. He had put his mask back on when he heard the news, but she knew. He gently caresses her cheek as if their relationship was still new.

"This should be fun, hm?"

He turns around, taking a long stride towards his little prison. Blake took his hand, pulling him back with what she could manage. He turns back.

"What? Didn't you get enough earlier?"

She gulps.

"Oh, I see," he smirks down at her, "You're worried about your little friend."

Her eyes are wide with fear.

"You don't have to worry," he's being gentle again.

Why does he always do this?

"You can come and watch."

Blake felt her heart drop, everything standing still for what seemed like forever in just a single moment. She felt the heat on her face and the sting in her eyes return. It seemed that happened a lot more often than it used to. She hated it.

"But..."

"But what, darling?"

She's silent. She can feel his gaze.

"That's what I thought."

He turns around, dragging her by her wrist along with him back through the entrance, around the long hall and into the room beside the one they had been in before. That one was for meetings. This one... Well, it was his very own dungeon.

Weiss squirmed on the large bed in the center of the room, satin red sheets and black lace hanging down over it. The walls were decorated with red stripes of varying shades, with dark wooden panels along the bottom.

Weiss had been crying, Blake could see the marks. Hands tied behind her back, she nearly fell over when the two entered the room. She scooted back, recognizing him as their leader. She wished her legs were covered.

"I hope you're comfortable," he snickers, circling around the room, slowly getting closer. "I've been waiting a little while to see you here, you know."

He stops about halfway there.

"I want to show you something before the fun begins," his hand finds its way up to his mask and Blake instantly closes her eyes. She didn't want Weiss to have to see that.

She heard the gasp and his chuckle.

"What's the matter?" He's approaching once more, "Can't handle the sight of your family's work?"

Weiss is shaking against the wall.

Blake is empty.

Adam is smiling.

"I want you to look at me, Schnee," he's beside the bed now.

Weiss shakes, eyes clenched shut and head down.

"No," he's getting angry, "I said... I want you to look at me." He grabs her chin and forces it up, drinking in the terror it caused her. She can't do it. And then he barks at her once more, followed by a pleased sigh.

"See? Was that so hard?"

She knew he was.

"We're going to have a little welcome party," He glanced at Blake to make sure she was watching, "What do you say?"

Weiss said nothing, too afraid to speak.

"What. Do. You. Say?" His final word was punctuated by a quiet yelp.

"Th-thank you," she stuttered out.

Blake hated every second of it. She had never seen Weiss so weak before.

"That's right," he turned to Blake, "Now, I don't want you to miss a second of it. You're invited too, after all." He embraces and unties Weiss, telling her to stay and making his way to Blake, who shook uncontrollably. He took her hands gently, guiding them to the railing of the bed and tying her wrists tight around it.

"What are you...?"

"I told you, not a second."

Her eyes flew wide open. Here on her knees, she was right where Weiss would see her. The whole time.

"Okay, I'm sorry..." She wasn't. She didn't want this.

Pleased with the sight, he made his way over to the side of the bed and sat down, one leg still on the ground, gloves already off and working on undoing his shirt. Oh no, this was happening...

When his shirt hung freely on either side of his torso, he ran his finger up Weiss's stomach, eliciting a whine when he went up her neck and held her chin for a moment.

And then he pulled down gently on the fabric covering her chest. Weiss was panting, nerves obviously jumping. He stared for a moment, humming a bit before grabbing hold of the other side with his free hand.

"Let's see what you're hiding, hm?"

And then she heard the tear. Heard Weiss cry out. Heard him shove her back onto the bed. Saw him run his hand up her leg, untie her sash, rip what was left of her dress... Watched him expose all of her friend. Her teammate. Her family.

He groans, delighted with what he sees. Weiss can't bring herself to look at him, but she can't bring herself to look at Blake either. Blake can't look at her anyway.

"Blake," he growls, "What did I say?"

"Sorry..."

She looks up to see him on top of her, one hand running along her thigh, the other pinning her hands down against the bed. He had already undone his pants, she saw. Hard as a rock.

"That's more like it."

She can hear Weiss whimpering as he claws at her leg, bites at her neck, kisses her chest, gropes her... He's destroying her pride all in one fell swoop. Blake is dying on the inside. She knew she couldn't disobey. She wanted to.

Weiss screams, he's drawn blood. He's hurting her. Fast, hard, rough, that was always how he did it. Her shrieking and whining only got louder and louder until finally she heard him groan. And then everything was silent. It felt like time stopped. But the storm wasn't over.

Blake clenched her eyes shut when she heard him hit her hard in the stomach. Weiss lurched, but he grabbed her hair and kissed her hard. Her whining started back up, getting quieter as he choked her. Eventually, she lost consciousness.

"Oops," he laughed, winded, "I guess I broke her in a bit too hard."

Blake said nothing, tears streaming down her face. She was a mess.

"Don't worry, she isn't dead."

That was the worst part about it. She'd have to go through it again. Soon.

"I'd say it's about bedtime, wouldn't you?"

He cleans up and heads for the door.

"Well, good night."

He closes it, leaving an unconscious Weiss and a restrained Blake alone in the dark.

Blake is empty.


	4. Frostbite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short ! The next one is going to be much longer, I promise.

How many times had she seen him hurt Weiss now? It was like she was a new toy he couldn't stop playing with for just a night. Just enough time to let her heal. Just a little bit. But he never gave her the opportunity. He never gave either of them that opportunity, in fact.  
And now she sat propped up against a pole, arms tied behind her back and her body entirely still as she was made to watch him take Weiss once more. How many times had he done that now? Countless times. Infinitely, it felt like. Like he would never stop until he stole the very life from the girl.  
She wouldn't cry, she'd tell herself, but she always did. It brought out the ugliest in him, always.

"You've always been so weak," he would say, "Why can't you take it like the Schnee over here?"

Weiss usually looked dead inside at this point. The two were made to stay in the room most times, unless he or someone he trusted dearly was accompanying them.  
The first night, Blake had embraced Weiss tightly as the girl crumbled against her chest, shaking uncontrollably and weeping, a raw wail piercing Blake's heart. This was all her fault, she knew it was. She should never have ran away, she could have prevented this, could have protected Weiss, Yang, Ruby... If only she-  
And suddenly Weiss has lost consciousness. Unfortunate and worrisome for Blake, as she watches the girl squirm in fear in her sleep, gently stroking her hair and holding her against her.

A gutteral scream from Weiss pulls her from her memories and back into the moment, forever burning its way into the back of her mind. Weiss is begging again, Adam is getting more and more excited. Blake knows she's next, but she's not scared for herself anymore. She bears the pain for Weiss and Weiss alone.  
He thinks he can make her feel good somehow, occasionally going out of his way to touch her in her most sensitive places, just gentle enough to remind her of his old self, yet just rough enough to remind her of that first time again... She would never forget that day, she could still see his face. That smile, that laugh, that same look he wore now as he finished himself off on the poor Schnee's stomach. He looked down on her as she fell back, defeated and dejected.  
And then he turns his attention to Blake again. Her punishment, she thinks. She takes what he gives her, he isn't kind to her, practically cutting off her air every other minute. It makes the moment last for eternity as she mulls over the way it feels, taking it in and trying her best not to let him see the hope that was born in her again, lest he crush it with his bare fist.

It's when he makes them both work together that she finds solace, for at these times she can give Weiss what she's being denied: tenderness. She doesn't like the activities he has in mind, but she wants to relieve Weiss of her pain, and so she does. Adam seems to love it until he catches on.

"Even now you're serving humans. Pathetic."

When she gets to be alone with Weiss is when she almost starts to feel like herself again. They don't do anything but talk when it's just them. At first it was awkward, Weiss staying silent, still clearly stunned by what she had been pulled into, how she had been made into nothing but a doll. She hated it.  
As time went by, the two began to open up more, and Blake learned more about Weiss than she ever could have imagined.

Weiss broke down when she heard of Ruby's death. She had told Blake of her love for the poor girl, how she had brought her out of her royal shell and shown her a new side of life. She would never forget, she said, for the girl was forever her partner.  
She wished she could find the person who did it.  
And Blake knew who that was.  
Mercury Black. She had seen him execute her on an outing with Adam, a message to Blake from Adam. She watched him take her head off as she faded away into red streaks, billowing in the wind and spreading into nothingness. She felt sick.

"Blake," Weiss says, head on Blake's lap. He had left them to clean his mess.  
"Yes...?"  
"I... I can't take it anymore."  
Blake says nothing.  
"I want to... Will you...?"  
Blake's heart sinks, is she asking what she thinks she is?  
".....Nevermind..."

It's now that Blake thinks of something she never would have before: escape. She has to get Weiss out of this, she has to. If she would ask for something like death, she had to give the girl the life Adam had stolen back. She had to...

"Weiss," Blake's voice cracks.  
"Yeah?"  
"We're going to run away."


	5. Ember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Internal monologuing. Their relationship is in no way healthy.

It was the third time he had taken her that she realized something was wrong. The way her sisters in the White Fang would talk about it, it was a tender, gentle experience for them filled with love. All he had to give her was animosity, and that was all he gave. She took it all, too. His anger, his grief, his sickness... It all rested deep in her heart and it would never truly find its way out. And that was why she left.  
He was hurting her. Always. Any chance he could get. His words had almost as much bite as his slap or his fist at times. She would never feel free. Not with him on top of her, panting and groaning like some kind of beast. She always hated it, never once thought that it could be considered something... pleasurable. Never thought it was something that was for her, just him.  
And he was content this way. She existed to serve him, that's what mattered. That was always what mattered. And no matter how much she begged and pleaded, it would never change her mind.

His bites felt like they would infect her, pain burning outward slowly in little waves of fire. She could always feel her face turning red when he would do that on her neck. Every time he would leave a mark. And he always left a mark. Always. Even when she begged him not to.  
Of course, this was part of the game for him. The more she begged, whined, cried... the happier it made him. In fact, he told her it made him feel high at one point. So high that he wanted her to feel it too, but she only ever felt low. Lower than dirt.  
Because, to him, she might as well have been.

These are the thoughts that raced through Blake's mind as she thought thoroughly of ways she could possibly make their escape attempt a reality. She knew that if they should fail, Weiss would be the one to suffer the most damage. He could always forgive Blake just a little bit, but Weiss? Weiss was not only a human, but a Schnee at that.  
He had already been so unforgiving with her, already treated her like some kind of doll that he aimed only to break into as many pieces as he could.  
It seemed to be working.  
At times, Weiss would entirely shut down. Just sit there, say nothing, look at nothing... Like she was truly his doll.

But Blake wouldn't let that happen.

The sight of him pumping away at her teammate sent her back, it always did. She hated it. She hated watching it and she hated to remember the things he had done to her already. The things he was doing to Weiss right now. He knew.

The one day, he had taken her out to the woods to have a talk, only for him to take his frustrations out on her. Beating her within an inch of her life didn't seem like enough, he felt riled up afterwards, so how could he resist that face? That bruised, broken face he loved so much?  
He had said, after all, that she looked better like this.  
When she was broken, he never had to worry. He didn't have to worry about her forgetting her place, as he would put it. Beneath him. It was always beneath him.  
And she believed it. Even up until recently, she believed it. Where she would always belong... The only place she would ever be...

No.

Weiss had shown her that. Weiss didn't belong there. And now Blake was the only one who could get her out of that position. It was her turn to save her teammate from a horrendous fate of constant terror. The kind of terror that only Adam could bring.

She could remember.

The times he had cared for her. Told her she was useless to everyone but him, made her empty inside. She believed him. How could she be useful? The only way she knew how was making him happy. That was her whole life, her purpose, making him happy. There was no escaping that, and she had learned that the hard way.  
Only it felt different. It wasn't fear anymore.  
It was hatred.  
A deep, angry sort that just feels like nothing short of a black hole crushing raw, bare bones into dust. It made her shiver, and, at times, made her want to weep.

He loved her, sure.  
But his love wasn't love, it was poison.

A poison he fed her by mouth day after day after day after...  
It never stopped. He never stopped. He would never stop.  
Everything he did, everything, was to hurt her. To give her more scars, inside and out. He longed to see them, because it made him happy, and that's what she's supposed to do. That's her purpose.

Only it isn't.

Weiss was supposed to practically be a queen. Weiss was supposed to be obedient to a fault. Weiss was a princess.  
But she wasn't.  
Weiss worked hard for what she had, to he where she was, and what reasons had led her there. She was a fighter.

And he had robbed her of that.

Blake wouldn't forgive that.

And so she sat again, stroking the girl's hair gently as she lay sleeping in her lap, thinking and thinking...  
Only she couldn't think of escape.  
Only his damn face lingering above her, that evil smile plastered on his face. The way he held her down as if he wanted to crush her wrists. The way he ignored her pleas. The way he sabotaged any chances she had to move up.   
The way he threatened her to keep her silent.   
And the way that it worked.

She could still hear him call her his property. It rang in her ears like a bell banging on a temple wall. Like a chanting in the night, over and over... It would never leave. Never.  
She would never be free.

Unless she got Weiss out of here.

If she could do that, they would both be free forever. They could do whatever they wanted together. Together...

Like she should've been with Yang.

She never told Yang. Never told her any of it. All she knew was how terrified of him she was. How terrified both of them were of him. His very being.  
His name struck fear in her heart, and she couldn't imagine what it did to Yang.  
She felt horrible. It was unforgivable. Unforgettable. She can't forget. She can't forget.  
Maybe she should help Weiss escape on her own, suffer for her sins alone.  
No, he would hunt her down.  
But if she...?  
No, she had to protect Weiss now. She was all she had now. She couldn't let her suffer the same fate as herself, and she couldn't let herself either. For Weiss. It was for Weiss. It had to be.

No, it had to be for herself too.  
If she never thought more of herself than what Adam did, would she truly mean anything else? To him? Herself? To anyone?  
She had to do this for the both of them.

For Weiss.  
For Blake.  
For freedom.


	6. Fire

She didn't remember that Weiss couldn't see in the dark until the girl tripped over a log and made a squeaking sound. She was afraid, at first, that the sound would attract some sort of attention and get the two of them killed. She supposed that would've been better than the alternative, something to hope for if they got caught, but nothing came of the night's silence after several moments of fearful tension. This is what he had made her. This is what he had made Weiss.  
She couldn't lose her will now, not when they had made it this far into the forest.

Weiss was getting tired, having had a long night with Adam just before. He'd taken her roughly, as usual, only he had choked her unconscious again. He loved doing that, it truly put her at his mercy, as if she wasn't already.  
He loved listening to her beg, both of them, and Blake just couldn't stop this last time. Begging for just a shred of mercy for Weiss that she knew the man didn't possess. She seemed to be one of his favorite new toys from the moment she arrived, and he could and would play with her however he so desired.   
He loved reminding Blake of that. Of how useless she truly was. How weak.  
But she wasn't. She had survived him for so long, and she would survive him whenever.

They had stopped to take a rest, Blake lost in her thoughts as usual.  
Her thoughts of Adam throwing her down on the bed.  
"I'm going to fuck you senseless," he'd said.  
And, of course, he did.  
It had hurt so bad. So, so very bad. The way he rutted against her hips made her feel like he was trying to shatter her entire being.  
"You feel so good."  
A burning stretching sensation that spread throughout her stomach.  
"I know you like it."  
The few times her body had involuntarily shaken with some kind of pleasure.  
"Don't you look away from me!"  
That gleam in his eyes as he crushed her quivering wrists, twitching with utter excitement.  
"You're mine."  
She had been, she supposed.

No, she wasn't.

She never would be.

A sound off in the distance brought the faunus back into the moment once more. No light, just a voice calling out in the night. Adam's voice following close behind.  
"Find them!"  
Her heart skipped a beat and she panicked, scanning the area around her frantically in an attempt to find something, anything, to help her. To help them.  
Finding nothing, she lifted the sleeping girl onto her back and began to sneak away, hiding behind trees and flinching at every snap of a twig or crunch of a leaf.

And then she came to a field.  
No, no, no, no!  
They couldn't hide here. There was another patch of wood off in the distance, far past the tall grasses and other flora stretched out for at least a mile or two.  
The only choice was...

Taking off running, hopeful when she was halfway across, she heard a voice pierce the sound of her brushing her way through the grass. Her heart fell out of her chest as she willed her legs to take her faster, faster, please, faster!  
"There they are!"  
Almost there... So close now... She just had to... She had to make it...

They were close behind now, two grunts with Adam walking in the distance. She tried her best not to look back in fear that her legs may turn to ice, forgetting to pay attention ahead.  
She felt herself tumble, Weiss falling and barely waking in front of her. Panting, she tried in vain to catch her breath and weakly pushed herself up onto her knees. They were getting closer.  
She had to fight.

Grabbing hold of a rather sturdy branch in sight, she pushed herself onto her feet, the grunts approaching slowly and Adam stopping halfway behind them.  
"Come quietly, Belladonna," said the one grunt.  
"I'm not going back," she heard the desperation coating her voice.  
"You're both coming back with us," said the other. "One way or another.  
She held the branch out, assuming a battle stance before rushing the grunts. Managing to trip the one, she went for the knockout and swung the branch over her head and down on his own. Success! She couldn't believe the one went down so easily.  
And then she felt the other grab her with his gun against her neck.  
"I gave you a chance."  
Rage. All she felt was rage.  
Slipping away, she spun around to kick at his ankle and knock him down. She had hoped to knock him out as well, but was shocked to find that he had hit his head on a large rock nearby. There was blood flowing down the dirt hill.  
Adam was walking again.

Grabbing Weiss by the hand, she forced her legs to take them as fast as she could manage, the girl falling once more, but Blake was able to catch her this time. Carrying her in her arms, she ran deep into the woods before collapsing, shielding Weiss by twisting around to fall on her back.  
She couldn't breathe for a moment, laying there with her hands up on her neck as she slowly found air again.  
She sat Weiss up against a nearby tree, checking to see if the girl was harmed in any way, finding nothing aside from a small, bleeding cut on her shin. She quickly tore what she could manage of the short fabric that covered her legs to dress the wound, lest it get infected.  
"Weiss," she panted, "Are you okay?"  
"I'm... fine..." The girl was practically passing out on her.  
"You rest up, okay? I'll keep watch."  
"No," Weiss said, putting a hand up on Blake's shoulder and pulling herself weakly onto one knee, "I'm..."

"Well, well," the voice behind her made her blood freeze. "To think you would manage to run away from me again, Blake."  
Blake spun around, hopping to her feet and reaching for the branch, whimpering when he launched his sword at her and struck her hand.  
"No, no, that's a bad girl."  
Blake growled, her body begging for her to not take any chances, but running was no longer an option.  
"Blake," Weiss said behind her, "You've got to... We can't..."

Blake stood silent for a moment, Adam scolding her, she didn't listen. She didn't know what to do here, she was stuck. On one hand, they had come so close. On the other...  
"I'm not going back," Blake heard herself force out, "We are not going back."  
"Oh?" He put a hand at his side, ready to draw his weapon, "Do you need another lesson, my darling?"  
"You..." She couldn't find the words.  
"Blake," a hand on her shoulder calmed her nerves ever so slightly. "You know..."

Adam charges, Blake pushes Weiss out of the way and takes a blunt blow to the side, Adam drawing his blade and lunging at her. He wasn't holding back. A small cut on her cheek, she managed to dodge his attack and grab hold of another branch, knowing it would do little but being relieved to have a weapon.  
He lets out a primal howl, swinging at her wildly and sending his aura at her in every direction.  
Where this strength was coming from, she would never know, but she knew that he wouldn't kill her. No matter how much damage he did, he wouldn't kill her.  
She heard Weiss cry out, having struck Adam on the back with the branch Blake had dropped earlier.  
Blake gulped when he turned his attention the girl, tired and weakened, yet still fighting.  
She couldn't let anything happen to her.  
Using a clone for the first time in forever, she wraps her arms around Weiss and warps the two of them away from his blade.  
This isn't going well. They have to get that sword out of his hands.

Blake brandishes her branch, running and jumping to swing it over her head, seeing half of it fly away when he struck it. It had done barely enough to keep his blade from hitting her skin, instead sending her black locks dancing in the wind, chilling her neck.  
She didn't care.  
Panting, she went at it with him for several minutes before she was knocked to the ground and held at the point of his blade.  
"It's over, Blake," he said panting. "You're going to be punished for this one."  
Weiss cries out into the night one more time, charging to tackle the man before being knocked aside and barely managing to stay conscious.

But his sword... it was halfway between them now.  
Blake had to get it. It was her only chance. Her only chance to escape... To protect Weiss.

She lunged forward, noticing that Adam had the same idea.  
And she felt it in her hand.

It was her's now.

It was time to decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters will be released at the same time! There are two different endings in the works.


	7. BAD END

He rushed Blake like a bull, bowling her over, yet the sword remained in her hand. She wasn't going to let go. Not now. Not when she had come so close. So close.  
He turned his attention to Weiss, weak and frail, who lay on the verge of passing out from blood loss. A large cut ran its way down her side, Blake had just now noticed.  
After all of this... What now?

She stared blankly ahead, her own fatigue beginning to set in and weigh down her limbs. She wasn't sure how much she could fight anymore. How much she could take.  
Could she stand the weight of all of these memories? All of this guilt? All of this time that she let her friends suffer for her own sins? How long was she going to keep fooling herself?  
It was there, when time seemed to be stopped in motion, that Blake had decided what her future would look like. Which promise she would keep.

Taking the sword up in her hand, she pulled all of her energy into one last desperate charge, her blade aimed steady and true.  
A piercing scream in the night ensued.

Blake looked down the long blade at Weiss, who lay with the edge in her chest, sputtering and gasping. She lifted a shaking hand and gripped the sharp edge, blood running down her fingertips and dripping onto her chest. Blake's eyes welled up with tears.  
"I'm sorry," she cried in a broken voice, "I'm so sorry!"  
Her eyes were flickering now, glazing over with a milky white color as she mouthed two words quietly: "Thank you."

And it was over.

Her body faded away into little shards of white aura, swirling around Blake as she collapsed to her knees and dropped Adam's blade. She began to weep and wail, her chest feeling entirely empty, like a void.  
They would never get away. They would never escape. She knew that from the very beginning. She just didn't want to believe it.  
She didn't want Weiss to be there anymore. No matter what happened, she had made a promise to Weiss.  
"I'll get you out of this."  
She hadn't wanted to do it like this. She never wanted to lose what was left of her life. She never wanted Weiss to suffer like she had.  
And she was still the guilty one.

His rage found her, a sharp backhand and a punch, kicking, yelling, hair pulling, scratching... His beatings were nothing new to her, and she didn't feel the rapid blows, only the deep pain of something being torn out of her chest.  
She supposed it was her heart. After all of that, she had nothing left. She had come so close and she still couldn't save what was most dear to her.  
"This is all your fault!"  
It was, she thought. It was.

He dragged her back to the base by her hair, muttering and cursing the whole way, and locked her in a cage upon their return. She sat in dark silence for hours, her shaking hands all that she could see. There was dried blood on them, no doubt from Weiss. She couldn't cry, no matter how much her body begged for her to. She couldn't contain all of the sadness she held in the cavity of her chest. The space that had been taken up by nothing but a deep, deep sorrow.  
She belonged here. She always belonged here. She had been fooling herself to think otherwise, she realized.

Adam was right the whole time. She was too weak, too small to fight for herself let alone someone else.

But she had kept her promise.  
She had gotten Weiss out of this, she had freed her from Adam's cold chains, the ones she herself, she believed, was born to wear. Forever.

She thought of Yang in that darkness, how she had fought for her, died for her... Weiss... Ruby... But Yang. Oh, she loved Yang. To see that look on her face as she died... Blake would never forget. The darkness brought the image into her mind vividly as she felt the pain he had caused her once more.

She was back in that moment again for some time before she heard the door being unlocked and opened. She slowly turned her head up to see Adam in the doorway, his eyes fixed on her. Always fixed on her. He never stopped watching her.

"It's time, Blake."

Her punishment came in the form of a new toy of his: a whip, the wound on her back only becoming apparent when he brought it down to meet her tender flesh for the first time. And again. And again...  
She took the pain and drank it down, feeling every nerve scream and howl and feeling and believing that, deep down, this was truly what she deserved.  
Pain.  
Sorrow.  
Neverending judgement from the one she had sought to escape in the very first place.

He held her in that cage for about a week before bringing her back out to the main halls, shutting her tight in the bedroom, her usual place.  
She stood at the door as it slammed and locked behind her, not even flinching as it did so.

She looked down at the bed. She could still hear Weiss screaming and begging for mercy. She could still hear him laughing as he destroyed her pride. Still see her struggling. Still see that look in her eyes.

She looked down at the small sofa he'd taken her on so many times. She could still feel him inside of her, no matter how much time had passed. She would always feel him inside of her. Always hear him whispering and growling in her ear. Always see that prideful smile on his face.

She looked to the carpet, still stained with the blood he had drawn from Weiss the third night of her stay. She could still see the way she shook and cowered in fear. Still hear herself yelling unintelligibly.

Ruby...  
Weiss...  
And Yang... Oh sweet Yang...

She would never forget.

This was her purpose. To serve.

This was her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following along with this story!   
> This is the first ending, the bad one in which Blake chooses to kill Weiss instead of Adam.


	8. GOOD END

He rushed Blake like a bull, bowling her over, yet the sword remained in her hand. She wasn't going to let go. Not now. Not when she had come so close. So close.  
He turned his attention to Weiss, weak and frail, who lay on the verge of passing out from blood loss. A large cut ran its way down her side, Blake had just now noticed.  
After all of this... What now?

She stared blankly ahead, her own fatigue beginning to set in and weigh down her limbs. She wasn't sure how much she could fight anymore. How much she could take.  
Could she stand the weight of all of these memories? All of this guilt? All of this time that she let her friends suffer for her own sins? How long was she going to keep fooling herself?  
It was there, when time seemed to be stopped in motion, that Blake had decided what her future would look like. Which promise she would keep.

Taking the sword up in her hand, she pulled all of her energy into one last desperate charge, her blade aimed steady and true.  
A piercing scream in the night ensued.

Blake looked down the long blade at Adam as he coughed and sputtered. She felt her soul shaking down her spine and through her hands as she plunged it deeper and deeper into his chest. She could feel years of rage pushing their way through her muscles and willing her to go further, further. The fear pulled her hand back as she felt herself fall to the ground, breaking down into tears as she watched him fall and squirm for a moment before he went still.  
She let out a pained wail and hunched over her knees, not trying any longer to hold back the tears that he always brought her. These were all of them, every memory coming out in liquid form and streaming down her face like a waterfall.  
She couldn't believe it. She felt... something like grief towards him.  
No. No she didn't. She wouldn't miss him.  
She was free.

But Weiss.

The girl began to stir, folding in on herself and putting a hand against her side in a weak attempt to stop the bleeding.  
Blake quickly collected what she could of herself and crawled over to her side, taking what she could of her own dress in her hand and cutting what little there was to cover her legs away and wrapping it tightly around the girl's waist. She knew it wouldn't be enough, but she had to make sure Weiss survived the night or she could never keep her promise.  
Bare legs exposed to the elements, she huddled close to Weiss and held her hands in her own.  
"Hang on," she said, "Hang in there, okay?"  
"I'm..." Weiss breathed as her eyelids fluttered, "I'm not going anywhere..."  
Blake felt her hand twitch and held it tighter until the girl fell asleep.

She was sure that there would be others.  
But with their leader's corpse sitting right there...  
She doubted they would bother them.

And so she allowed herself to fall into the sweet embrace of sleep, a peace she had never known before washing over her and carrying her off into a dream of running in a field of flowers with her teammates, each one happy to be reunited.

"It's going to be okay."

She woke up crying.

But she woke up.

She sat up quickly, making her head spin and almost causing her to fall back down. She held herself and felt her blood flowing. She was alive.  
Weiss.  
She looked down to her side, squeezing the girl's hand and examining her, holding her breath to listen and watch for any sign of life.  
Breathing. Her chest was rising and falling.  
Weiss was alive.

She allowed the tears to fall for about ten minutes before they woke the girl, who let out a quiet groan and fluttered her eyes open.  
"Blake?"  
"Weiss," she said, "You're... We... We made it, Weiss..."  
Weiss smiled, "Thank you, Blake..."

Blake carried Weiss through the rest of the woods and down to a dirt road leading into a small town, where an old woman took them in and helped nurse Weiss back to health.  
"You girls have been through hell," she remembered her saying as she opened her door to them.  
And she was right. A special kind of hell that nobody else would ever know. Not ever again.

"I'm surprised you even managed to make it out here with a wound like that," she said pointing out a small gash on Blake's back, "And carrying this one at that! You're very lucky to have survived, very lucky indeed."

She supposed the woman was right.

But they were here now, that was all that mattered somehow.

The woman took care of them for two months afterwards.

Weiss planted a garden in her backyard, tending to it each day and coming to find that she enjoyed working with plants. Blake didn't really have much of a green thumb, but she tried, if only to make Weiss happy. Happy like she used to be.

Seeing that smile gave Blake life. And a weird butterfly feeling, but she brushed that thought to the side.

In the days that passed, Blake thought of Yang. How she had fought for her, died for her... Now it was her turn to fight for someone. The only one she had left now.  
She would never forget Yang. She would always love her from the deepest parts of her heart. Forever, she thought. Always and forever.

When the time finally came, the two said their farewells to the woman, leaving her four bouquets, each the color of their team members.  
"You're welcome back any time, you hear?"  
"We'll be back to visit!"

The woman cried.

And so did they.

And then they were off.  
"Where should we go?" Weiss asked.  
"I know a city a couple of towns over that we could make it in," Blake smiled at her, taking her hand once more. "I'll make sure you get there, okay?"  
"Oh please," Weiss said with that familiar sassy tone and a smile, "Not without you, I won't."  
Weiss squeezed her hand tightly, pulling her closer and giving her an enveloping hug, practically pulling herself off the ground to embrace the faunus.  
"You need to promise me something else," she said.  
"What's that?"  
"Promise you won't leave me here all alone."  
"Weiss Schnee," Blake got down on one knee, holding her hand out to the girl with a smirk, "I hereby swear to you that I will not leave your side from here on out."  
"Oh don't be so dramatic," Weiss laughed and pulled the faunus back to her feet.  
The two stood in silence for a moment of an odd kind of tension.  
They knew they were carrying wounds that would never heal, but with the other there, it somehow seemed more bearable.

"Well then," Weiss cleared her throat, "Shall we be off?"

Blake stared forward at the dirt path that lay before them. Endless possibilities...

"Let's..."

This, she thought, this is freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading all the way through!  
> This is the second ending, in which Blake chooses to kill Adam instead of Weiss.  
> There will be one extra chapter portraying Weiss and Blake's life after escape.


End file.
